The Ordinary, Extraordinary Botsfords/Transcript
The scene opens with Scoops, Becky, Bob, Violet, and TJ sitting in the library Scoops says HEY, BECKY, LOOK. THE MING FAMILY TREE. He holds up a long sheet of parchment with his family tree Bob squeaks Becky says IT'S LIKE A MAP THAT SHOWS WHO YOUR FAMILY IS AND HOW THEY'RE RELATED TO YOU. Violet says WHO ARE YOU GOING TO PRESENT TO THE CLASS TOMORROW? Scoops says IT WAS A TOUGH DECISION, BUT I'M GOING WITH MY GREAT-GRANDFATHER, SWOOPS. He points to a man in a black hat in a brown jumpsuit and tube connected to his mouth Scoops continues HE WAS NO ORDINARY TEST PILOT. HE WAS ONLY THE SEVENTEENTH PERSON IN THE ENTIRE WORLD TO FLY HIS JET FASTER THAN THE SPEED OF SOUND. An black and white image flashes of Great-Grandfather Swoops flying a jet TJ says WHOA, THAT IS SO COOL! Becky says WHAT ABOUT YOU, VIOLET? WHO'S THE MOST REMARKABLE PERSON IN YOUR FAMILY TREE? Violet says THAT'S EASY. MY GREAT-AUNT HELEN HESLIP. SHE LET OVER 300 CATS LIVE IN HER HOUSE AFTER THE GREAT FLOOD OF 1909. A black and white image flashes of an old woman with white hair in a bun and glasses. She wears a long dress with a shawl around her neck. Great-Aunt Helen surrounded by dozens of cats. Becky says THAT'S REMARKABLE, VIOLET. Violet says I BELIEVE SO AS WELL. Becky says HMM... AFTER HEARING ABOUT SCOOPS AND VIOLET'S FAMILIES, THE BOTSFORDS ALL SEEM KIND OF ORDINARY. TJ says WOO, I KNEW IT. OUR WHOLE FAMILY IS ORDINARY. WE SHOULD GET A MEDAL FOR THAT OR SOMETHING. The librarian flashes on the screen with a finger to her lips. She hisses SHH. She is a middle-aged woman with brown hair pulled back in a tight bun. She wears a green sweater. Becky says ACTUALLY, TJ, IF SOMETHING IS ORDINARY, IT MEANS THAT IT'S PLAIN. NOTHING SPECIAL. IT'S THE OPPOSITE OF WHY SOMEONE WOULD GET A MEDAL. The librarian hisses SHH. TJ says WHAT, THE BOTSFORDS? NO WAY. Becky says BUT I STILL HAVE A LOT OF FAMILY MEMBERS TO GO THROUGH, SO - Violet says DON'T WORRY, BECKY. I'M SURE YOU'LL FIND SOMEONE TO PRESENT TO CLASS TOMORROW. Becky says YEAH. I'M SURE THERE'S A TON OF REMARKABLE BOTSFORDS OUT THERE. I BETTER FIND SOMEONE OR I'LL LET DOWN MY WHOLE FAMILY IN FRONT OF THE ENTIRE CLASS. Becky turns her head and hears evil laughter Becky says THE BUTCHER? YOU KNOW, GUYS, NO TIME TO BEAT AROUND THE BUSH - THE TREE - THE FAMILY TREE. I'M GONNA HEAD STRAIGHT HOME NOW AND FIGURE IT OUT. COME ON, BOB. The librarian hisses SHH. The image changes to the Butcher robbing a bank. He is a balding man in a khaki shirt and a stained apron. He carries a large steak on his back and string of sausages across his chest. Butcher says HA HAA! THIS IS REMARKERABLE. I'M RICH! OR AT LEAST I WOULD BE IF I COULD ACTUALLY MAKE MY GETAWAY. Word Girl flies into the bank and says GOING SOMEWHERE, BUTCHER? Butcher says OH, WORD GIRL! I MEAN, WORD GIRL, WHATEVER COULD POSSIBLY BRING YOU HERE? Word Girl says WELL, NOW THAT YOU ASK, TWO THINGS, ACTUALLY. FIRST, I BELIEVE YOU SAID "REMARKERABLE" A MOMENT AGO, AND THE WORD IS REMARKABLE. Butcher hides his sack behind his back and says OH, WOW, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR POINTING THAT OUT. NOW I SHOULD BE ON MY WAY. Word Girl says AND TWO, I CAN'T LET YOU STEAL ALL OF THOSE CANDYBARS. Butcher says BUT I'M NOT STEALING CANDY, I'M STEALING MONEY He grabs something from the bag. It is a chocolate bar with a green wrapper Butcher says OH, NO, IT'S CANDY. Plays I'M NOT GOING TO JAIL FOR A BAG FULL OF CANDY. PORK CHOP CHOP! He blasts Word Girl and Huggy with dozens of pork chops. She dodges them and subdues the Butcher. She leaves him tied to the ground Police Officer walks in and says WOW, GREAT JOB, WORD GIRL. WHAT AN EXCEPTIONAL LITTLE GIRL. WHY, SHE MUST COME FROM A GREAT FAMILY. The Narrator says A LITTLE BIT LATER AT THE BOTSFORD RESIDENCE. Becky and Bob are in the living room Becky says OKAY, BOB, I KNOW THIS LOOKS LIKE AN ORDINARY DAY AROUND HERE, BUT KEEP ON THE LOOKOUT. WITH ANY LUCK, REMARKABLE BOTSFORDS WILL START POPPING UP EVERYWHERE. Becky hears Mrs. Botsford shouting I AM THE GREATEST OF ALL TIME! Becky says SEE! She rushes down to the basement Mrs. Botsford says YOU WON'T BELIEVE IT, BECKY. I FINALLY GOT THAT PESKY MUSTARD STAIN OUT OF YOUR FATHER'S SHIRT! She holds up a stain free short-sleeve button down Becky says OH, THAT IS GREAT. BUT I DON'T KNOW IF IT'S REMARKABLE ENOUGH FOR MY PRESENTATION. Mrs. Botsford says WELL, I AM GONNA TRY TO GET A KETCHUP STAIN OUT OF TJ'S SHIRT IF YOU WANT TO STICK AROUND. laughing Becky says THAT'S OKAY. THANKS, THOUGH. Becky hears TJ shouting I DID IT! I BROKE THE WORLD RECORD. Becky says THAT'S DEFINITELY REMARKABLE! Becky and Bob rush to the backyard Becky says WOW, TJ, YOU JUST BROKE A WORLD RECORD? TJ says YES! MOST JUMPS ON A POGO STICK. He holds up a red and yellow pogo stick and says LET ME JUST CHECK THE RECORD BOOK NOW TO MAKE SURE. Becky says SO? TJ looks through the record book TJ says HMM, CURRENT RECORD, 200,000 JUMPS. Becky says AND HOW MANY DID YOU GET? TJ says TWO. THAT'S IT, TWO. Becky says OH. TJ says BUT I STILL BROKE MY PERSONAL WORLD RECORD. I'VE BEEN STUCK AT ONE FOR DAYS. He jumps on his pogo stick and immediately falls down Becky and Bob walks into the living room Mr. Botsford is sitting on the couch. He ays BECKY, SOMETHING WRONG? Becky says NO, NOT WRONG, DAD, JUST ORDINARY. Mr. Botsford says MAYBE THIS WILL HELP? He jumps on the table and starts doing karate moves. Mr. Botsford shouts HA, HOO, HAA, HOO, HAA, HAA! Becky says I'M TRYING TO DO A PROJECT FOR SCHOOL, AND I HAVE TO DO A PRESENTATION ON THE MOST REMARKABLE MEMBER OF OUR FAMILY TREE. Mr. Botsford sits down and says OOFTA, THAT'S A TOUGH ONE. Becky says TELL ME ABOUT IT. SO FEW TO CHOOSE FROM - Mr. Botsford says SO MANY TO CHOOSE FROM. Becky says WAIT, WHAT? Mr. Botsford says I'VE GOT A WHOLE PHOTO ALBUM FULL OF REMARKABLE FAMILY MEMBERS. Becky says YOU DO? Mr. Botsford says BECKY, WE'RE THE BOTSFORDS. He pulls out an old brown album full of black and white photos. He points to a man with a bushy mustache. He wears long pants, suspenders, a white undershirt and a bowtie Mr. Botsford says YOU SEE HIM? THAT'S BENJAMIN J. BOTSFORD. HE WORKED ON THE VERY FIRST CAR ASSEMBLY LINE. Becky says REALLY? Mr. Botsford says MM-HMM. HE WAS THE PAINT INSPECTOR. HIS JOB WAS LITERALLY TO WATCH PAINT DRY. An image flashes to Benjamin Botsford sitting down on a stool watching cars move by slowly Mr. Botsford continues FUN FACT, THAT'S ACTUALLY A POPULAR EXPRESSION NOW. Becky says AH, MAYBE WE SHOULD TRY ANOTHER PAGE. Mr. Botsford points to another photo and says OKAY, NOW HE IS IN THE FOOTBALL HALL OF FAME. HE LED THE CITY IN SCORING. Becky says WOW, NOW THAT'S REMARKABLE. Mr. Botsford says SMALL CORRECTION. SCOREKEEPING. An image changes to teenage boy in a v-neck sweater cheering at a football game Mr. Botsford says HE WAS IN THE FOOTBALL SCOREKEEPERS' HALL OF FAME. ONE OF THE BEST THE CITY HAS EVER SEEN. The teenager moves to the scoreboard and replaces a 0 with a 7. He gives a thumbs up Mr. Botsford says MAN, COULD HE COUNT. Becky says OH! She flips the page Mr. Botsford says AND HER, THAT'S ETHEL MACKSTON BOTSFORD. SHE SAVED THE KING. He points to a photo of a middle-aged woman carrying an old man in a purple robe and red cape Becky says OF FRANCE? Mr. Botsford says NO, THE KING, BECKY. THE KING OF DISCOUNT SOCKS. An image shows the King of Discount Socks leaping out of Ethel’s arms. He wears a long pair of white socks Mr. Botsford continues AT THE OLD MALL. IF ETHEL HADN'T MOVED HIS STORE TO THE NEW MALL, THEY WOULD HAVE BEEN OUT OF BUSINESS NOW. OH, GREAT THINKING, ETHEL. I'M WEARING SOME RIGHT NOW. Becky says DAD, I THOUGHT YOU SAID THIS ALBUM WAS FULL OF REMARKABLE BOTSFORDS. Becky and Bob walk into the kitchen Mr. Botsford says OH, IT IS. EVERY PAGE HAS A STORY JUST LIKE THIS. Becky says YOU DO KNOW WHAT REMARKABLE MEANS, RIGHT? Mr. Botsford says OF COURSE I DO. SOMETHING IS REMARKABLE WHEN IT'S AMAZINGLY SPECIAL OR UNUSUAL. AND IT'S NOT JUST THE BOTSFORDS, BECKY. ANOTHER EXAMPLE OF SOMETHING REMARKABLE MIGHT BE WHEN SOMEONE FLIES THEIR JET FASTER THAN THE SPEED OF SOUND. OR I KNOW, WHEN THAT HESLIP LADY SAVED ALL THOSE CATS DURING THE FLOOD. THAT WAS REMARKABLE. Becky says WELL, THANKS FOR THE HELP, DAD. I SHOULD PROBABLY GET UP TO MY ROOM AND AT LEAST FINISH MY FAMILY TREE. Mr. Botsford says ANY TIME, BECKY. GOOD LUCK. A moment later, Becky and Bob are sitting in Becky’s room Becky says OH, WHAT AM I GONNA DO? Bob squeaks Becky says THIS WHOLE FAMILY TREE THIS IS JUST SO... EXHAUSTING. She lays down and snores A second later, Bob squeaks Becky wakes up and says WHAT? BOB, WHAT IS IT? Bob squeaks. Becky says THE BUTCHER? DID HE BREAK OUT OF JAIL ALREADY? Bob squeaks Becky says COME ON, BOB, WORD UP! Now Word Girl and Huggy fly over the city A bus drives by with a sleeping driver. The passengers wave their arms out of the window and scream. Word Girl lands on the ground A moment later, Wonder Bro lands next to her and says I GOT THIS! He is a large robot with a short black hair. He extends his robotic arm to the front of the bus The tires screech. The bus stops The Driver wakes up and says WHAT? cheering The bus drives off Wonder Bro says JUST ANOTHER REMARKABLE DAY FOR WONDER BRO. A metal door on Wonder Bro’s chest slides open Word Girl says TJ? TJ is behind the controls in a blue and red super hero costume Wonder Bro says WHAT'S THE MATTER, SIS, DID YOU THINK THE WHOLE FAMILY WAS ORDINARY? Word Girl says UM, WELL, ACTUALLY - of electricity A monster made of electricity appears. It stomps around the city Wonder Bro says CHECK YOU LATER, SIS. He takes off Word Girl says I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON AROUND HERE, HUGGY, BUT WE CAN FIGURE IT OUT AFTER WE BRING THE BUTCHER BACK TO JAIL. Word Girl and Huggy land in the park in front of Mrs. Botsford Mrs. Botsford says WHOA, THAT WAS A CLOSE ONE, DEAR. Word Girl says MOM? Mrs. Botsford says I JUST SAVED THE FARMERS' MARKET FROM THE GIANT TREE SLUG, AND THOUGHT I'D BRING YOU SOME FRESH CARROTS. She holds a shopping bag in one hand. Her other hand is raised above her hand holding a giant slug Mrs. Botsford continues I WANT TO MAKE SURE YOU'RE EATING ENOUGH VEGGIES. The slug roars and jumps out of Mrs. Botsford’s hands Mrs. Botsford turns blue and grows bigger and bigger She screams WHAAAARRR! The slug roars as she tackles it to the ground Mrs. Botsford says SEE YOU AT HOME!! Word Girl says THIS JUST KEEPS GETTING MORE AND MORE REMARKABLE. She flies off with Huggy and her bag of vegetables A moment later she flies into the bank and says STOP RIGHT THERE, BUTCHER. gasps The butcher is now a giant Butcher says HUH? HAMBURGER HAMMER!! He takes a large mallet and crushes Word Girl and Huggy to the floor Word Girl says HE'S TOO STRONG, HUGGY. A yellow man with grey hair floats by Word Girl and Huggy. He wears a long blue cloak Word Girl says DAD? The Tim: says YOU CAN CALL ME THE TIM. He closes his eyes. The Tim’s head expands. Bursts of light flash through the bank. A moment later, the Butcher sits tied up on the ground Word Girl says THANKS FOR YOUR HELP, DAD, THE TIM. THAT WAS REMARKABLE. The Tim says OF COURSE IT WAS. FOR WE ARE THE BOTSFORDS! An image flashes of the extraordinary Botsfords giving each other high-fives in their super hero forms The Tim says REMARKABLE HIGH FIVE. YEAH! crows Word Girl says HUH? Becky wakes up her eyes and says HUH? WHAT'S HAPPENING? WAS I DREAMING? OH, OF COURSE I WAS DREAMING. OH, GUESS I'M BACK TO REAL LIFE AND MY ORDINARY FAMILY. Bob is snoring on a beanbag Mr. Botsford says BECKY, HURRY UP! YOU'RE GONNA MISS THE BUS! Becky says OH, NO, AND I'M LATE?! The scene changes to Becky waving her arms in front of the bus’s door She shouts WAIT FOR ME! The door opens and she walks in. Becky looks at the driver and says THANKS FOR WAITING FOR ME. Driver says THANK YOUR BROTHER. HE'S THE ONE WHAT TOLD ME TO WAIT. Becky says HE DID? THANKS, TJ. YOU TOTALLY SAVED THE DAY. TJ scribbles in his notebook and says NO PROBLEM, SIS. IT'S JUST ANOTHER ORDINARY DAY FOR YOUR WONDERFUL BRO. Becky says HMM, WHY DOES THAT SOUND SO FAMILIAR? bell rings Now, Becky, Scoops, and Violet walk into their classroom Scoops says WELL, THIS IS IT, PRESENTATION DAY. YOU GUYS READY? Becky says I'M AS READY AS I'LL EVER BE. Violet says I'M TOTALLY READY. I EVEN BROUGHT AUNT HELEN'S PRIZE COLLECTION OF FUR BALLS TO HELP TELL HER STORY. She holds up a jar of black fur. Everyone takes their seats Violet says I CAN'T WAIT TO HEAR ABOUT THE REMARKABLE PERSON YOU FOUND IN YOUR FAMILY TREE, BECKY. Becky says YEAH, ME NEITHER. BECAUSE THERE ISN'T ONE. WHAT? She looks into her backpack and exclaims OH, NO! Violet says WHAT'S THE MATTER? Becky says I WAS LATE CATCHING THE BUS THIS MORNING, AND I FORGOT MY FAMILY TREE... AND MY LUNCH. Violet says OH, NO. WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO? Becky says I, UHH - Mrs. Botsford walks into the classroom and says SORRY TO INTERRUPT, BUT BECKY, I THINK YOU FORGOT SOMETHING. Becky says MY FAMILY TREE. MY LUNCH! Mrs. Botsford says JUST WANT TO MAKE SURE YOU'RE EATING ENOUGH VEGETABLES. She walks to Becky’s desk and places her lunch and family tree on her desk Becky says RIGHT. THANKS, MOM. Mr. Botsford suddenly appears next to Becky’s desk and says OH, AND BECKY, YOUR SHOELACE. Becky looks down at her shoes. One lace is untied. Becky says OH, THANKS, THE TIM. I MEAN, DAD. Mr. Botsford says SURE THING, SWEETHEART. The Narrator says A LITTLE LATER... Becky stands up in front of the class and says EVEN THOUGH MY FAMILY TREE MIGHT LOOK A LITTLE ORDINARY, THERE ARE SOME PEOPLE IN IT WHO ARE DEFINITELY REMARKABLE TO ME. SO TODAY I'M DOING MY PRESENTATION ON MY MOM, MY DAD, AND MY BROTHER TJ. The Narrator says AND SO BECKY FINALLY REALIZED HER FAMILY WASN'T SO ORDINARY AFTER ALL. AND I JUST REALIZED WE'VE COME TO THE END OF THE SHOW. BE SURE TO TUNE IN AGAIN NEXT TIME FOR MORE CRIME-FIGHTING FUN ON ANOTHER REMARKABLE EPISODE OF "WORD GIRL." Category:Transcripts